


埈允出道前隨筆

by Blossomtime_828



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 沒想到我會有突然吃起埈允的一天，今天又看了武林pick，覺得他倆其實還不錯。私設、未出道設定。墨希
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun





	埈允出道前隨筆

**Author's Note:**

> 沒想到我會有突然吃起埈允的一天，今天又看了武林pick，覺得他倆其實還不錯。
> 
> 私設、未出道設定。
> 
> 墨希

那天其實並不知道天氣如何，手機上的天氣速報顯示是大雨滂沱，早上從宿舍過來練習室時，確實感覺到濕氣與壓抑的灰色天空，或許還有一些是因為霧霾。或許是因為這樣沉悶的天氣，一大早宿舍裡就發生了爭執，甚至到了打架直到經紀人周成出現才停下，有人受傷去了醫院。

因客廳的吵鬧聲而從房間裡清醒的長埈還沒搞清楚狀況，他看見誠允和幾個練習生已經扭打成一團，他們了解彼此的性格，加上長埈完全搞不清楚狀況沒辦法勸架，只能把縮在一旁年紀還小的東炫拉到自己身旁，想著至少這孩子不要受到波及，他還沒想出解決辦法時周成哥進來了，哥大發雷霆，尤其看見有人受傷更是馬上打電話給代表，他們都知道事情鬧大了。

到了練習室氣氛依然壓抑，誰都不敢說話，音樂開始大家就拼命練習，直到揮汗如雨。才到一首歌曲第四次重複播放的時候，誠允被叫出去，還有早上打架的幾個練習生也是，接著一整個早上練習時間都沒見到人。

「哥……他們會不會怎樣啊？」短暫的午休時間，東炫不安的湊到長埈身邊問道。

「不會啦，就是打架嘛，我們不是常打架嗎？這次也是罵一罵就好啦。」長埈對著東炫笑了笑，他自己也擔心但是他不能表現出來，要是連他都消極，那東炫肯定會更加不安，這次打架比以前都還嚴重，甚至到了醫院的程度，「不然我上去看看情況，你先待在這裡。」

轉著樓梯上樓，他恰巧看見正從大門走出去的誠允，後者沉著臉，光影讓長埈看不清楚臉上表情，外頭下著大雨，但是誠允似乎完全不在意逕自走了出門。

長埈在樓梯口待了片刻才意識到外頭的惡劣天氣，跟櫃台的姐姐借了把傘跟了出去，發現誠允正坐在公司外頭靠著牆角，全身都淋濕了，他連忙撐著傘走到後者身旁。

「代表叫我打包走人。」誠允沒有抬頭，對彼此的熟悉讓他馬上就知道是長埈。

「代表只是在說氣話。」長埈撐著傘在一旁蹲下身子，讓自己的聲音能在雨聲中更清晰的傳達給誠允，「你的聲音很棒，要出道的話不可以沒有你，我去找代表說，總之先進去不要淋雨了。」

在練習生當中長埈不是練習最久的，但卻也是看著越來越多人加入練習，然後再一起盼著那遙遙無期的出道日，似乎連成團的計畫都沒有，他們這群練習生只能望著此時已經在舞台上發光發熱的INFINITE和Lovelyz，幻想著自己有一天能出道。這樣的日子說實在很難熬，原本在SM那樣的大公司轉過來的長埈只是認為在Woollim可能會有更多機會，但隨著時間過去，說是機會似乎也沒那準確，但是因為誠允一直在鼓勵他，長埈因為這樣堅持下來。

所以誠允不可以現在放棄。

他見到誠允一動也不動，只是待在原地沉默不語，長埈伸手拉著後者的手臂， 想把對方拉起。雨滴從高空降下特別冰冷，誠允也因為淋了雨溫特別低，似乎還在微微的發抖，這讓長埈愣了一下。

他張開雙臂抱住誠允，那過低的體溫和自己剛練習完熾熱的體溫互相平衡。他可以感覺到懷中的人先是僵在原地，片刻後肩膀似乎輕微的顫了幾下。

「沒事的。」長埈說。

「那是雨水。」誠允說道。

長埈覺得好笑，他根本沒提到「哭」這個字，但他也沒有拆穿，因為慶尚道的男人自尊心很強，他留給誠允面子，儘管後者找了一個不像樣的藉口。

之後他們出道了。

這個小故事留在彼此的記憶中，然後再寫下更多更多、還沒發生的故事。

他們一起寫下。

*End


End file.
